There exist commercial solutions to remotely access a virtual PC or desktop with local system behavior within a multi-user environment over a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet. For example, video and input devices as well as optical media and/or USB redirection can be subject to such a remote access. Some solutions enable a client to access a MICROSOFT WINDOWS desktop over the Internet. However, Windows is the only supported operating system and any display information remains hidden for the user until the remote desktop has completed the ramp up. Other available solutions are able to publish platform independent desktops over a network, but they are designed for local networks (LAN) only and/or they only support single-tenant behavior.
Some solutions do video grabbing within the operating system which can result in the following consequences:                The operating system must be up and running without errors.        A piece of software must be installed (perhaps as part of the operating system).        Network connectivity to the remote desktop is required.        VPN connections cannot be opened by the remote desktop.        
Some solutions share a single operating system for multiple clients at a time. In such cases, a user is unable to administer his/her system like a user dedicated system. The user is restricted in operations like changing system settings, installing software on demand, or restarting the system.
Some available solutions enable a client device to access the virtual graphic hardware and other I/O devices of a desktop or server over the internet protocol. Such solutions are designed to be used for maintenance access to a system. Such solutions can neither be used effectively in a multi customer environment nor over wide area networks. This can result in the following consequences:                The solutions are not designed for low bandwidth (WAN).        The solutions are not optimized for latency difficulties.        The solutions only support single-tenancy (i.e. no multiple clients at a time).        The solutions may not meet WAN security requirements (encryption, authorization, authentication, integrity).        